


What?

by TardisMagic



Series: The Struggles of Derek Hale [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisMagic/pseuds/TardisMagic
Summary: Stiles comes back from university and that causes a few problems for Derek





	What?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the fic came from Dylan's look in American Assassin and has no real season time line but probably after season 6, I guess just cos he's been to uni *shrugs* I have no idea. I haven't seen 6B yet so I have no idea what's happening.

Derek wasn't sure if he was having a lust induced heart attack or he was just going to spontaneously combust.

His wolf's mate instinct had practically gone off the scale when Stiles had come into view and Derek hadn't been able to do a damn thing to calm his wolf down or concentrate ever since.

Stiles had scruff and Derek didn't know how to process the man before him but he couldn't help but feel there ought to be a law against someone being that unfairly attractive. As if that wasn't bad enough Stiles had let his hair grow out enough that it now curled. 

_Curls!_

How was that in any way fair? 

Mentally cursing the universe for picking on him, he was convinced the universe had it in for him anyway. So taking some time out from the never-ending chore or making sure everything did what it was supposed to do just to make Derek Hale's life that bit more difficult must be a walk in the park. Either that or the Powers That Be were bored off their collective nut and decided Derek was their sole source of entertainment for the day. Month. Decade.

He sighed to himself and tried his level best to ignore Stiles. The pack house was never going to get build if he kept staring dreamily at Stiles, even though he'd deny he was until the day he died. Derek hefted the hammer and placed the nail against the wood.

Across from him, Stiles laughed at something Isaac said. 

Derek hit the nail clean through the piece of pine. 

He glowered at the offending hammer then transferred his glare to the nail sitting in the grass. He sighed before retrieving said nail, muttering about uncooperative tools. Like all handymen, Derek followed the first rule of fuck-ups the world over and blamed his tools and since he could. Stiles. Derek was sure this was his fault somehow.

Placing the retrieved nail slightly left of the hole he'd just made, Derek shut all his werewolf senses down in a last ditch effort to ignore Stiles long enough to get the final section of frame finished.

“Something wrong, Sourwolf?” Stiles asked materialising next to Derek out of thin air. 

The nail buried itself in the ground.

Derek glared at the nail in utter betrayal while reflecting ruefully that is was a damn good thing he wasn't using a nail gun. Fuck knows where that nail would have ended up. He had the sudden mental image of wherever was opposite California on the globe having a nail suddenly shoot out of the ground at high velocity in a nail equivalent of digging a hole to China or thereabouts.

Although knowing his luck he'd be more likely to hit a passing aircraft.

It was with a Herculean effort that he resisted the urge to laugh hysterically.

Derek Hale did not laugh hysterically thankyouveryfuckingmuch!

Stiles, on the other hand . . . 

“It's not funny.” Derek growled, transferring the betrayed look to Stiles while trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to kiss Stiles quiet. He was fighting very hard to keep a smile off his face as well, much to his own annoyance.

Stiles didn't reply and Derek noted with a totally justifiable bout of feeling sorry for himself, it was because he was all but doubled over in hysterics. The only thing keeping him upright was his hand on Derek's shoulder and much to Derek's dismay he realised he could now add his well-toned arms to his 'List of Things About Stiles' that threatened to destroy his self-control. Or what was left of it at any rate.

The list was growing by the minute.

Derek had no idea university life would agree with Stiles so much but he looked relaxed and far more at ease with himself, which Derek thought made him that much more attractive than he unfairly was. Gone were the baggy over shirts Stiles had habitually worn and in it's place a t-shirt that hugged his body, jeans that left little to the imagination and Derek struggling not to melt into a puddle of lust at his feet.

Why was his life so unfair?

Still, it could be worse he supposed, failing to come up with how when even his own thoughts betrayed him. _Mate_ his brain supplied unhelpfully, thereby instantly making it worse. 

_Yes, mate!_ His wolf echoed latching onto the thought with all the tenacity the stubborn bastard could muster.

He needed to have a serious talk with both his brain and wolf about making executive decisions on who was Derek's mate while telling the infernal creature to shut the hell up already. Naturally, his wolf ignored him completely in favour of drooling over Stiles.

Derek sighed.

And just because the universe hadn't already fucked over his life enough, Stiles was now home for the foreseeable future.

He was so screwed.


End file.
